In The Aftermath
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Sequel to 'Let's Get The Party Started' but you can still read this if you haven't read the other story. Will Jeff be able to deal with what happened to him and will he let Nick help him deal with it? Will Santana accept that sometimes people actually want to help her, where will Puck end up and will Kurt ever get a moment alone with Blaine without being interrupted?
1. Puck

_Hi Guys! So this is the sequel to 'Let's Get The Party Started'. I hope you like it._

_If you haven't read the the other story all you need to know is Kurt had a party where Wes and Santana became civil and kind of friends and Puck tried to have his way with Jeff but was caught and got thrown out of the party leaving Jeff scared and confused._

_So how the story is going to work is it is going to be on chapter from a different characters perspective but more Nick and Jeff than most characters. So first up is Puck and what happened after he was thrown out of the party._

* * *

**Puck**

There Puck sat, the cold hard metal of the chair pressing against his spine. The police officers had neglected to turn on the heater that was mounted on the wall or maybe they had left it off on purpose, just to make him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was.

In the back of his inebriated mind, he knew he had messed up big time but he couldn't bring himself to care while his head was still swimming with alcohol. That was the beauty of alcohol, Puck conceded. It cleared your mind, left you without a care in the world but now he was wishing that he could make his brain function correctly and so he could realise just how much trouble he really was in.

Once he heard the wail of the police siren, he knew things had turned serious but the fog of the alcohol had clouded his judgement. The guy hadn't been too happy when Puck had tried to take his car, the Mo hawked boy fully intended on giving the car back once he arrived in Lima. Maybe he could have sent it in the mail or some other way. But that guy was unreasonable; did no one know how to share these days? Well Nick Duval didn't, that was for sure.

Puck didn't quite understand the attraction that he had towards Jeff, he knew he liked girls but he had to admit, Jeff was hot. Plus, the fact he brought all that alcohol and had a pretty sweet car only made him more appealing. If it wasn't for the fact that Puck had kissed most of the New Direction girls and wasn't interested in either David or Wes's girlfriends he probably wouldn't have noticed Jeff at all but with the bet he and Santana had going, it was sure to have won him more points.

The Mo hawked boy really had no interest in anything further than a one night stand. He didn't even know what he would do with Jeff if the opportunity had arisen naturally. When someone mentioned something even remotely about gay sex he shut it out but not because he was homophobic. He'd been good friends with Kurt for a few years now and his mannerism or voice didn't bother him like they previously did when they had first been acquainted but he didn't want to envision the act. The thought of it made him cringe, no matter the different ways he let himself think about it- and that was only for a very brief time- he didn't believe it could possibly be comfortable or even enjoyable for that matter.

All he knew was that he would have his way with Jeff then the blonde could go crawling back to his precious little Nick, but he had to make everything so immensely difficult and cause a seen. Puck knew those Prep School boys were going to be a pain in the ass as soon as he met them. The teen shook his head at the thought; he knew that Nick would be protective of his boyfriend when a well-known sex shark would be looming around the party, but he rarely turned down a challenge. The teen had even heard a rumour that Jeff had been bullied pretty severely by well-built football jocks at his previous school before he transferred to Dalton Academy. They took pleasure in getting their grubby hands on him and hurting the blonde anyway they felt like it on any particular occasion. Locker slams, shouting cruel words at him, spreading rumours, tripping him in the halls, dumpster tosses or beating him up behind the bleaches during lunch time or cornering him after school. It occurred to Puck that was maybe why Nick wanted to keep his boyfriend away from a muscular football jock with a reputation of a violent badass.

Puck leant back in his chair with a sigh, slamming his crossed ankles on the table as he swirled the Styrofoam cup around in his hand, watching in disgust at his now cold coffee. Just because he was under arrest didn't mean they had to treat him like a prison, would it kill them to give him some descent coffee? If Puck was suspected of breaking into somewhere there would be no way he would have touched the cup so they could swipe his finger prints but he dubbed it pointless considering they had very much caught him in the act.

He placed the cup down on the plastic table in front of his and shut his eyes, he was feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden; maybe it had something to do with the five mile walk into to town he had taken. That plus the effect of alcohol was spreading warmly throughout his body.

Puck felt himself on the edge of asleep when he heard the heavy wooden door creak open. Cracking one eyelid open to see what was happening, the Mo hawked boy rolled his eyes before returning to his previous state. The officer that had arrested him was slowly walking to the other side of the table, trying to look threatening only resulting in annoying Puck with his whole ridiculous façade.

"Noah Puckerman," Officer Haywood announced, sinking down into his chair as he read the name off the little slip at the top of Puck's file.

"Who wants to know?" Puck asked moodily with a yawn, his eyes starting to feel incredibly heavy.

"There is actually quite a bit that I know about you, I have been reading your file here," Officer Haywood informed as he waved it back and forth in what he hoped to be a fear inducing manner.

"Is that so?" Puck asked disinterested, somewhere in the back of his mind he could he a voice telling him to keep his mouth shut but he ignored it.

"It is so; it says here that this isn't your first offence. Care to tell me how you tried to steal an ATM?" the Officer asked with a cocky tone, Puck ignored him.

"How was your time in that Juvenile detention centre?" the officer goaded. Puck tried his best to block out his annoying voice as he continued on with the questioning. Prodding at his personal life, asking irrelevant questions and adding a few threats in here and there as he tried to scare a confession out of him but Puck had left that conversation a long time ago. He was imagining himself back at the party, watching his friends making fools of themselves out on the dance floor, having a few beers with Finn as he talked about his problem with Rachel being moodier than normal and she was still refusing to put out even after they had had sex for the first time a few weeks ago. He remembered challenging Blaine to drinking shots with him, Blaine unaware that Pucks glasses were filled with water while the curly haired boy's glasses were filled with Patron. The little guy couldn't handle a small amount of alcohol and watching the effects that he experienced afterwards were particularly hilarious.-

"Hey!" the police officer shouted as he slammed the file down on the table. Puck's eyes flew open before he turned to glare at the disturbance.

"What?" Puck shouted right back.

"I don't think you realise how much trouble you are in. You could very easily be returning back to Juvie, be forced to do unprecedented amount of community service hours and you'll be eighteen soon. You will be trailed as an adult and have to go to jail and I can tell you that that is a hell of a lot scarier than Juvie." The officer informed, giving the delinquent a reality check. Puck thought it over; he really was in deep and way over his head. There was no way he was going back to Juvie let alone going to prison, he was jailbait for sure. With panic quickly setting in Puck was ready to tell him everything.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you my alibi. It all started with this guy named Jeff Sterling…"

* * *

_Drop a review, It'll only take a second to tell me your thoughts!_


	2. Jeff

_Hey Guys!_

_So here it is, hope you like it. It's kind of sad but gets better._

_Love Squiggle xoxo_

* * *

Jeff silently followed Nick into his dorm room, gazing around; it was adequately pleasant coming back to familiar setting after such a chaotic weekend. His eyes followed his boyfriend as he placed Jeff's bag on his bed before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. They had barely spoken the whole way home, at first it hadn't been awkward, Jeff was annoyed at Nick for ignoring his requests to leave early so he had mostly sat in the passenger seat staring at his iPhone for the first hour and a half; trying to ignore his boyfriend's frequent concerned glances at him. The blonde sympathised, he could understand why Nick was so worried about him but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying him to no end.

It was the first time in the past 24 hours that Jeff had shown his true emotions. Throughout the night he felt like he had to act as though he wasn't truly traumatised by what had happened to him and give everyone else the illusion that he was perfectly fine. It had seemed to work for the duration of the night, people occasionally coming out to check on him and see how he was. He'd smile and nod answering there questions and avoiding the ones that seemed personally invading or inconsiderate. Otherwise he would pretend to be asleep and let Nick handle it.

The couple had stayed up well into the morning, chatting about the incident. He knew Nick was trying to be sweet and caring, he was succeeding at it for the most part but the blonde knew his mind was focused on getting revenge on Puck. A small part of Jeff wondered where he had ended up, hoping to every deity that it was long way away from him. He wasn't sure if he could see the delinquent again without having a panic attack. He was already tremendously jumpy.

Every loud noise or sudden moment would spook him and make his heart speed up with fear. It was slowing turning him from his extroverted, bubbly, flamboyant young man to a depressed and scared hollow shell of his former self. He hadn't laughed in over six hours which was a huge deal for a guy who could laugh at almost anything. But the thing that Jeff was finding the most tiresome was that he was afraid of human contact. He trusted Nick with his life but he found himself being slightly afraid if he rushed into hugging him and his freak out when Nick had begun to kiss a fraction more intensity had been extremely embarrassing.

He knew he was an emotional wreck but he couldn't see himself being the person he used to be. He had so many doubts such as if he would ever feel comfortable around a large number of people, if he could kiss his boyfriend without the anxiety of being abused- which he knew was stupid to think considering that he knew Nick could never do that to him, but you could never be too careful- or if he could ever look at a bed again without feeling his stomach start to churn from the horrid memory.

Jeff hadn't realised that he had been standing in the middle of the room until he looked up when he heard moment. A moment later Nick exited the bathroom, the blonde gazed up and met his boyfriend's eyes; they stayed silent for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say next.

"So…" Nick said awkwardly.

"So…" Jeff repeated just as awkwardly.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? It might be a nice distraction and it could help you relax," Nick suggested as he bypassed Kurt's bed to sit down on Jeff's, Nick patted a spot beside him as he gave his boyfriend a warm smile. The blonde shook his head as he stayed standing up with his arms crossed over his chest in a self-protecting manner. Usually he would have agreed to watch a movie with Nick, it was nice. They would curled up together on his bed, watch whatever was on the screen and sometimes their hands would wander and their lips would mysteriously meet and the movie was soon forgotten but Jeff wasn't sure if he could handle that.

The blonde decided against the idea and subconsciously took a small step towards the door. "I think… I think I might go for a walk," Jeff announced, Nick stood up from the bed and moved towards his boyfriend with a placating smile.

"That's sounds great, where do you want to go?" Nick inquired enthusiastically, Jeff didn't want to crush that hopeful smile on his boyfriend's face but he knew he had to.

"Oh, when I said 'I might go for a walk' I meant… by myself," Jeff explained, watching as the brunette's face fell slowly.

"You don't want me to go with you?" Nick asked sounding incredibly hurt, which made Jeff feel slightly disgusted with his decision but it was something he needed to do.

"It's not that I don't want you to, I just want to be by myself for a while. I have been constantly surrounded all day by people who are worried about me and it is suffocating. I just need to be alone for a while," Jeff explained. Nick seemed to be contemplating his boyfriend's decision before hesitantly nodding. "I'll be back before dinner time, we could order in? My treat," Jeff assured, trying to dissolve any uncouth tension between them. The brunette nodded again as he made his way over to his boyfriend, placing his hands on either side of Jeff's waist, Jeff faking a smile, trying not to hurt Nick's feelings with just how uncomfortable he felt at being touched there.

"Just, be safe ok?" Nick asked desperately, Jeff agreed he would. Nick wrapped his arms around the blonde and leant in to kiss him on the lips. Jeff quickly turned his head and felt his boyfriend's lips grace his cheek. When they pulled away, it was clear that Nick was disappointed. They shared a brief goodbye before Jeff slipped out the door and made his way out of the campus.

Jeff walked with no real direction in mind; he moseyed at his own pace; simply taking in world around him. Internally chuckling at the innocence that they had and how naïve he perceived them to be.

A little while later, Jeff found himself sitting down by a lake. He had secluded himself down by a tall oak tree, leaning against the sturdy trunk to keep him upright. There was a children's playground a few feet away from him, on many occasions Nick and he had brought Nick's little three year old sister, Hayley, to the playground, pushing her on the swings, catching her as she flew down the slide or chasing after her when she tried to run off out of their view. Subconsciously or maybe not so subconsciously, a part of him knew that this particular place could ease some of his anxiety.

Jeff conceded that he wasn't cured but he felt some of the tension he was feeling start to slowly drift away. It felt amazing to get away and try to let himself forget. Seeing everyone's worried faces was only making him feel worse about himself. But getting out into the surprisingly crisp air, mindlessly watching people go about their daily lives was making him feel normal. He leant his head back against the bark and closed his eyes.

He stayed like that for 20 minutes as he was slowly letting himself relax, preparing himself for the next few days or weeks, possibly even months of everyone's reactions when they eventually found out and preparing himself for Kurt to come back. As much as he loved having Kurt as his roommate, but with his intense skin care routine, the boy never seemed to sleep and all Jeff wanted to now was curl up in his bed and sleep forever.

* * *

When Jeff returned to his dorm he was immediately encased in a bone crushing hug. The blonde pushed and fought against the figure until it let go, Jeff opened his eyes after scrunching them close to see a rumpled form of his boyfriend before him.

"What the hell Nick!" Jeff boomed before he took a few steadying breaths.

"You were gone for four hours and when I call you to see where you are and if you were coming back soon, you don't have your phone on you. What the hell am I supposed to think Jeff? You expect me not to jump to conclusions? Who knows where Puck is huh? Who is to say that isn't right here in Westerville, he could have followed you here and you freak out because I am glad to see you come back," Nick shouted outraged. Jeff stuttered over his response, he hadn't thought about that. The possibility of Puck being around a corner or right behind him had been in the back of his mind when he walked to the park but had dimensioned when he had hid himself away by the giant oak tree.

"Nick, I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"Well I did, that's all I've been doing since you left. I was going to look for you but if you were fine and I found you I knew you would have been angry with me," Nick said with a slight sniff as he looked down at the ground. Jeff look over his boyfriend and his heart melted when he saw a tear cascade down Nick's cheek.

"You were worried about me?" Jeff asked sweetly, Nick looked up and rolled his eyes as if the blonde's question was ridiculous.

"Of course I was worried about you," Nick explained. Jeff felt a smile tug at his lips, putting aside his discomfort he had previously felt, Jeff moved forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Nick latched on tightly and buried his head into the side of the blonde's neck.

"I'm sorry," Jeff whispered into Nick's ear, he felt Nick nod against him and clutch at him tighter. They stayed that while for a minute or so until Jeff leant back and tilted Nick's chin up. Steadying his nerves, Jeff leant in and gently pressed his lips against Nick's. On his walk back he had made a promise to himself that he would try to let himself be as comfortable with Nick touching him or kissing him and after seeing Nick so upset at the thought at of him possibly being hurt he knew that it wouldn't be as difficult as he first thought.

Nick had been eager to kiss Jeff back, the blonde noticed that his boyfriend was showing great restraint by not trying to force his tongue into his mouth or trying to teasingly grind their hips together like would normally. It was a welcomed surprise.

Their tender moment was ruined when Kurt and Blaine came bounding through the door. Jeff, feeling skittish, broke away from Nick with a blush covering his features. Jeff thought it was odd, he was never bashful or coy.

"Oh hi, didn't mean to interrupt," Blaine said as they entered the room.

"It's fine," Nick assured but nobody looked convinced, Kurt nodded thoughtfully as he placed his luggage on his bed and proceeded to sort them into clean and dirty clothes piles.

"It's a good thing that Puck was arrested, we didn't have to worry about seeing him hitch hiking on the side of the road," Blaine said conversationally. Nick and Jeff shared a confused glance.

"He what!" Nick exclaimed Blaine just looked confused.

"Nobody told you guys?"

* * *

_If you can guess the next character chapter right, I will send you a preview!_


	3. Wes

_Hey Guys!_

_So here is the new chapter._

_If you were wondering, the title of this story comes from the song 'Aftermath' by Adam Lambert. The songs basically means: that even though everything seems bad now and it seems like you cant go on. Everything will turn out fine, you will be ok and you will be stronger as a result. I thought it will apply to Jeff in the story the most._

_So here is the story. I loved all of your reviews and story alerts, it means so much to me._

_Love Squiggle xoxo_

* * *

**Wes**

Wes was walking down the corridor to his dorm room, frantically blotting napkins against his white oxford shirt, trying in vain to absorb the cappuccino soaking his shirt and praying that it wouldn't leave a stain.

He'd done it. He had finally found the courage to break up with his girlfriend, Sophie. The Asian boy was proud of himself; it was something he had been meaning to accomplish for a while now. Their relationship had been over for a few weeks or that was what Wes thought. He had wanted to break up with her so many times but could never find the right situation to do it in. Sophie had been distant, moody and never wanted to be with her boyfriend and somehow that was Wes's fault. Wes shook his head; he would never understand how a woman's mind worked.

In Wes's opinion, she complained too much. She would blame him for never buying her anything then when he did, Sophie would accuse him of cheating. The girl would say he was never around but when he organised to hang out with her, she was busy or pissed off with him.

The Asian boy had to admit that he was never around but it wasn't like his schedule was clear. He was a senior now and the head member of the Warblers council, he had hours of homework he had to complete, he had to organise songs for the Warblers, break them into sections, arrange them for different Warblers, discuss choreography, hold auditions, deal with whining participants that had a predicament with the song or if they couldn't get the dance moves down and on top of all of that he had to deal with idiots in his class that he didn't like. He should be awarded for showing restraint and not flying kicking them in the head when they would utter something incredibly dumb.

The boy had to deal with all of that going on in his life and still find time to catch up with friends and try to keep his girlfriend happy. Apparently he wasn't doing a good job at the last one.

It had been a week now since Kurt's party and each night he had received a phone call from Sophie just to be told how angry she was with him, he didn't even know why she was. He had zone out of the conversation, he didn't care anymore. On the journey to the party, they had pretended to get along and project the epitome of a happy couple but it was a façade. It was one of the reasons he had wanted to punch David, his best friend of all people. He couldn't make sense of it, David and his girlfriend Charlotte had been dating for just over three years but a few months shorter than Nick and Jeff, Nick being the one to introduce Charlotte to David since she was his best friend. Now Kurt and Blaine were together, he didn't know how long they had been together for exactly but they seemed as though they had been together forever and seeing one without the other was almost strange. That's why it was so frustrating for him, why wasn't his relationship wasn't working, he tried his best and it still wasn't good enough.

Truth be told, he wouldn't have stuck around as long as he did if Sophie hadn't gotten pregnant. He freaked out in the way most unplanned pregnancies happen, he refused to talk to any for two days before Sophie came over and cornered him.

They talked for hours, going through every possible option they could think of until they decided that they would try their best with raising it and try to provide the best life possible for the baby, if they couldn't they would put it up for adoption.

Over the weeks that followed, everything seemed so bright. He didn't know why but the thought of having a little boy or girl excited him, he knew a baby was going to be hard to care for but he felt as though he would be an amazing father.

14 weeks into the pregnancy and disaster struck. Even since Wes had found out, he had begged Sophie continuously to quick cheerleading, she refused to listen. She was head cheerleader and equally as committed to her squad as Wes to his Warblers. One afternoon, their coach wanted to try out a new stunt for their routine which required Sophie to be at the apex of the formation. The girl had tried to talk her way out of it but the coach was relentless. After they shakily accomplishing the formation, Sophie lost her footing and went plummeting to the ground, she tried to brace herself but ended up landing on her arm followed by her stomach.

Sophie was taken to hospital where she had x-rays taken. Once Wes arrived at the hospital they explained there situation to the doctor, the doctor quickly ran some tests. The couple was devastated when they found out that they had had a miscarriage and ever since they hadn't been the same. Sophie was moody frequently; the only time she seemed to be happy was when she was pretending everything was fine in front of friends or family.

Neither of their parents had found out about the pregnancy luckily, Sophie was barely showing when she was pregnant and Wes had paid the doctor a significant amount of money in order to keep it a secret. The Asian boy was devastated, he was actually looking forward to the idea of fatherhood and it had been snatched away from him but he had to concede that his life was going to be easier without the worry of raising a child. They hadn't meant to let it slip at the party but under the influence of alcohol, he didn't have control of what came out of his mouth.

So that morning, Wes had asked Sophie to go out for a cup of coffee. They went to The Lima Bean and walked out to the little bench seat across the parking lot, listening to Sophie as she complained about the weather being so cold. Wes sat her down and took her hand before gently telling her he wanted to break up, the Asian boy, thought he would save her the embarrassment of doing it out of ear shot, away from the public and also give her the decency to do it face to face. As he suspected, she didn't take it well. Sophie casually slipped the lid off her cappuccino and proceeded to throw it at her now ex-boyfriend before stalking off to her car wordlessly and driving away.

Wes was shocked but in the back of his mind he knew he should have expected that, he was thankful that the coffee wasn't scolding but his shirt was ruined. He wouldn't have minded all that much if it was an ordinary shirt but it was his school uniform. The council members had a meeting with the school faculty that morning where they had to wear their entire uniform and look presentable, he didn't have time to change into something else before he met up with Sophie. Why they had to hold it on a Sunday was mindboggling for him.

Wes gave up when he noticed that the stain was getting bigger with his incessant rubbing, he sighed, he'd have to buy a new shirt. The Asian boy was almost at his dorm when he saw a tie looped around the doorhandle.

'S_eriously Blaine?' _he thought as he went to open the door before thinking better of it and knocking, he had no idea what was going on in there but he sure as hell didn't want to walk in on it.

"Blaine, you better stop whatever you are doing in there. I need to get changed!" Wes shouted as he pounded his fist against the hard wooden door.

"Tie's on the door, go away!" Blaine yelled back, Wes groaned and hit his head against the door.

"I don't care, open the door!" Wes told, he had his own key but wanted to make sure that Blaine wasn't naked or looking up porn or whatever that hobbit was doing in there.

"Can you come back in 20 minutes?" Blaine asked, the Asian boy heard whispering from inside the room. "Better make it 30."

"What are you doing in there?" Wes demanded, he really didn't want to know but the coffee that had soaked through his shirt was now cold against his skin. There was a grumble from inside the room; he heard some shuffling before Blaine opened the door, fully clothed, with a disgruntled countenance.

"Can I help you?" Blaine snapped Wes gazed behind Blaine to see Kurt flipping through a magazine on his boyfriend's bed.

"I need a new shirt," Wes explained, gesturing to his now ruined shirt. The curly haired boy darted his eyes towards the countertenor on his bed before turning bad to the intruder.

"Make it quick," Blaine instructed. The Asian boy felt a smirk grow on his face as he leisurely took his time, lazily searching through his closet, admiring a shirt then putting it back before picking out another and repeating the process. Two minutes past before Kurt became agitated, grabbed a simple outfit and ordered him into the bathroom to change. Sighing heavily, Wes complied and changed out of his ruined shirt followed by the rest of his uniform. After carefully hanging the garments on a clothes hanger, he changed into his selected outfit, smiling to himself at his reflection. He looked damn good if he did say so himself.

He exited the bathroom and made his way to sit down on his desk chair before he noticed Blaine's intense stare.

"What?" Wes asked as he placed his satchel on his desk.

"You are not staying here," Blaine informed, Kurt nodding from behind him.

"Why?" Wes asked, all he wanted to do was finish off his assignment that was due tomorrow morning then sleep for the rest of the day.

"Because," Kurt answered as he walked up behind Blaine, hugging him around the waist with a devilish look in his eyes. "We have plans."

"So did not need to know that," Wes told. "Where am I supposed to go then?"

"You could go make plans with Sophie," Blaine said with a smirk.

"That would be awkward as hell considering we just broke up," Wes explained, watching as his friends faced morphed into an expression of shock.

"When did that happen?" Kurt asked.

"About half an hour ago, which explains my shirt; she didn't take it that well," Wes spoke.

"Wes, I'm so sorry-"

"I'd love to stay and chat all day," Wes cut in "but I really have to finish this off. I think I'll head off to the library; it's usually quiet on a Sunday." The Asian boy picked up his satchel which contained his books and laptop before exiting the room and closing the door. He wasn't in the mood to talk about Sophie.

* * *

After an hour of trying to cure his procrastination, Wes had finally finished his novel analysis for his AP English class. The teacher had it out for him, he just knew it. In the back of his mind he knew that it was maybe his fault. One day he was causing a ruckus in the class with David, the teacher had threatened to send them to the principal, and Wes maturely answered 'you only hate him because he's black'. David found it hilarious, his teacher also found it hilarious when he sent Wes to the principal's office and gave him a week's detention.

Wes proceeded to pack his equipment away in his bag before standing up and moving towards the door. He was almost out the door when a blue hooded figure sitting at a desk with their head on the table caught his eye. The Asian boy traipsed over, he thought he knew who it was but wasn't entirely sure. He carefully placed his bag on the table before walking around next to the hooded figure.

He gently placed his hand on the figure's shoulder and roughly shook them.

"Jeff!" Wes shouted. Jeff's head snapped up before he let out a scared scream. His eyes darted around before they landed on Wes before him. The blonde punched the boy in the stomach and glowered.

"Don't do that!" Jeff yelled. The pure rage in his eyes confused Wes before he saw them roll when the librarian shushed them.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but you were kind of drooling on the table." Wes explained as he sat down in the chair next to him. Jeff looked down at the table, embarrassed, before wiping it with his sleeve then his mouth. "You feeling alright, you look really tired."

"No," Jeff mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well since I have come back from Kurt's party. Did you know that I am so petrified of sleeping in a bed that I either sleep in the bean bag on the floor or the couch in Rec room down the hall? I'll tell you one thing, it's not comfortable." Jeff told as he sighed.

"Sounds more comfortable than gay sex," Wes joked; the blonde shook his head and groaned.

"Don't even go there," Jeff said in an exhausted tone. "Nick and I haven't had sex since before the party but that doesn't mean he isn't horny."

"His sex drive insatiable," Wes laughed. He didn't feel odd talking about this with Jeff. They had been friends for so long that it didn't faze him anymore.

"Tell me about it. I know he is trying but I just can't bring myself to go through with it. I freaked out when he French kissed me the other day, it scared me so much. God I hate Puck," Jeff growled as he slammed his head into his hands. The Asian boy reached out to comforting pat his friends back but refrained when he remember how much he had panicked when he had shaken his shoulder. So he settled on comforting advice.

"Just take it slow Jeff; I know it must be hard for you. But you should really talk to Nick; he told me that he feels that you are ignoring him-"

"But I am with him every day!" Jeff exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean you aren't talking to him. Believe me, Sophie never passed up a chance to tell me that we never talked or I didn't share my feelings enough." Wes said.

"Passed?" Jeff asked curiously.

"You picked up on that huh? I broke up with Sophie earlier today," Wes explained flippantly, he could tell that Jeff was studying his face.

"I'm… happy for you?" Jeff said slowly as to see if that was the right answer. Wes smiled and gently cuffed him on the shoulder, forgetting about the blonde's recent personal space issues.

It was hard for any Dalton boy to remember that they were different to a Public school boy. After attending Dalton for his entire high schooling years, it was easy to be more hands on with his friends. The zero bullying and harassment policy made them more comfortable with each other since they respected one another. Without the fear as being dubbed 'gay' like there was at a public school, they never shied away from a hug. They didn't feel the need to justify themselves to anyone and could be their true selves around their closets friends.

Wes was surprised when he noticed that Jeff didn't flinch at the action and smiled to himself at his success.

"Thanks man, I knew it has been over for a while," Wes spoke.

"But you two seemed so happy at Kurt's party," Jeff said confusedly.

"Good acting I guess. She is more fun after a few drinks too which helped and being around her friends probably helped too," Wes explained. Jeff still seemed confused.

"But you two were always happy when you were out with each other!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Things are different behind closed doors Jeff," Wes said wistfully. Jeff nodded and looked down at the desk, knowing the full extent of the statement. Wes noticed and placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder in a comforting manner. "You should talk to Nick; he's really worried about you"

"Talk about what, Wes?" Jeff snapped, his demeanour changing instantly.

"You know what Jeff," Wes told. "But if you aren't ready, just talk to him about anything. He told me that you barely say anything; you just sit there blankly while he has a one-sided conversation. I know it's hard for you and dealing with it must be difficult but he is your boyfriend and I think he just misses you."

With a heavy sigh, Jeff nodded. "I'll think about it."

"That's a good start," Wes acknowledged before removing his hand from Jeff's shoulder, standing up while he gathered his belongings. "I have to go. See you bright and early for Warblers practice tomorrow morning!" Wes said in sing song while the blond groaned.

"I wouldn't count on it," Jeff told jokingly as he smiled, it almost shocked Wes to see the boy smile again after it had been missing all week.

"I'll drag you there myself if I have to," Wes teased, he waved goodbye to the blonde before leaving through the exit. The Asian boy felt proud of himself, he had made his friend smile and that was a huge accomplishment. But his high was short lived as he was roughly shoved up against the corridor's wall.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_

_Review, and if you can guess which character is next, Ill send you a preview._


	4. Nick

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_So here it is, took too long I know but I am incredibly busy that if you knew it would make your head spin._**

**_Ok here is the read over version._**

**_Enjoy! It kinda took a weird turn but anyway!_**

* * *

Bored.

That was the only word that could describe his current situation. Nick was lying backwards on his bed, repetitively throwing a baseball forcefully at his wall. It was unusual for the brunette to have nothing to do; he could always find a way to entertain himself but today was different.

He thought about heading home but he had no real desire to go back to the house where is father could barely stand him and took to ignoring him or be force to socialise with his step mother. The only reason he would go back there on his own free will was to visit his three year old little sister Hayley who he adored.

Hayley meant everything to him. Nick hated that their father was never around to care for her or that their step mother was always too busy shopping or at the country club to be the mother figure for her. The little girl was being raised by a nanny and Nick hated it, so he made sure that her big brother was always there for her.

It was no secret, Hayley was an accident. Nick's parents were constantly fighting and he knew it wouldn't be long before they were divorced. So it was a massive surprise when his mom told him she was pregnant. But the compassionate man that Nick's father was, it wasn't enough for him to stick it out and be with his wife. A few months after Hayley was born, everything had been finalised. His mother was compensated with a substantial amount of money and assets to keep her satisfied.

The only downside in his father's eyes was he had full custody of his children. His mother took the first opportunity out of Westerville where she soon after started her replacement family in California. Many had thought that Nick would be in immense grief but he couldn't bring himself to care. The woman was never home; when she was there was always a drink in her hand. It was the longest nine months of his life when she cut back on the alcohol on becoming pregnant; the brunette knew she would never be able to live without it completely.

Nick was determined to never let his baby sister grow up without knowing that he would always be there for her and try to be the stable one in their family that she could turn to. Hayley was only three now, so most of his intentions wouldn't need to be in place for a while. Now his focus was to take her out for ice cream or buy her Barbies that she wanted. He'd even take her to the park and push her on the swings or watch as Jeff would give her a piggy back ride.

Jeff.

He didn't know what was going on inside that boy's mind and it wasn't for lack of trying. The brunette had tried to show that he was there if he needed him. Nick had asked Jeff out to see a movie last night; the brunette was secretly hoping to see 'Magic Mike' but from the awkward pause his boyfriend gave, he knew that they weren't going. Something about being in a dark crowded room where he didn't know anyone seemed to have scared him away from the idea.

He was starting to miss his boyfriend. Of course he saw him every day since they shared a good portion of their classes and the Warblers would all sit together at lunch but he wasn't the boy he had fallen in love with. He, of course, still loved him to no end but it did take a massive hit to his ego when his boyfriend would recoil at his touch. The brunette had tried to give Jeff space when he needed it but it was extremely hard watching Jeff become introverted and quiet person. His dance moves lagged in Warbler practice, he was sluggish in the mornings, had no real interest in what the teacher was telling him and tried to detach himself from most conversations.

Trying to kiss Jeff was always a disaster. After Jeff had come back from his walk last Sunday and they shared their brief kiss before Kurt and Blaine had interrupted them, kisses had been few and far in between. The moment was instantly ruined after they had found out about Puck. The countertenor had spent the next hour explaining what he knew of the delinquent's situation, it seemed to have calmed the blonde knowing where Puck was but he didn't like knowing that he could be released soon and he might possibly come to look for him.

Nick was really trying to be supportive and help Jeff with what he was going through but he couldn't help but remember the old them. It really was selfish but Nick missed kissing Jeff when he felt like it, going out for pizza and laughing obnoxiously but what he missed the most was watching movies together in their dorms. Nick didn't like to admit it to many people but he loved holding Jeff when they were all curled up together on either one of their beds. Pressing soft kisses along his boyfriend's shoulder and neck before settling against him to watch the end of the movie, if the movie was boring he would try and initiate more kissing and usually Jeff would comply.

He had text Jeff early, asking if he wanted to go out for lunch or if he wanted to come over to his room. Trent, his roommate, had left and went somewhere, he didn't know. He was always driving around Westerville since his parents had bought him a Lamborghini for his birthday.

To say it disappointed him that Jeff turned him down in favour of doing homework, would be an understatement. With how Jeff was lately, he wasn't going to try anything or pressure Jeff into doing something he didn't want to. After the French kiss fiasco two days ago, similar to how Jeff reacted when he pushed him up against a wall and kissed him at the party, he wasn't stupid enough to do it again.

Nick caught the baseball with his right hand and sat up on his bed, about to go to sleep because he couldn't think of anything else to do, when his phone vibrated. He looked down at the phone and smiled at the message.

**From Charlotte:**

**Hey babe, David's being a dick and I am in desperate need of coffee or heads will roll. Lima Bean 10 minutes? Xoxo**

Anyone else he would have said no and hoped that he would wake up in world where Jeff talked to him again but it was his best friend and he could use some coffee himself.

**To Charlotte:**

**Sure see you then xoxo!**

Nick staggered over to his closet and looked for an outfit, he hadn't bothered to change out of his pyjamas and felt no desire to since he showered the night before. He selected a dark grey short sleeve button down, his black leather jacket and a pair of skin tight burgundy jeans which he was sure was his boyfriend's. He quickly changed, picking up his keys and wallet as he made his way out to his car.

* * *

Pushing the double doors open of the Lima Bean entrance he scanned around for his best friend. He saw a hand waving in the corner of his eye and spotted Charlotte. Nick pointed towards the barista, signalling he was going to order a coffee before he would join her. She smiled and nodded before returning her focus on her phone. He went to the register and ordered a cappuccino with whipped cream on top, receiving the same strange look he always does when he asks for it. As he waited he gazed back at his friend and laughed when he saw her roll her eyes before giving a death glare to the guy trying to chat her up, hearing her say something about having a boyfriend.

It wasn't an unusual situation for her. Nick had to admit that she was beautiful; she had long auburn hair that was just above her elbows, she had a dazzling smile which was only accentuated more when she laughed. But Nick didn't really care for her looks, her personality was better. She was funny, eccentric and a total bitch at times but that was only when he had done something incredible stupid or someone had insulted her best friend, it always made him feel better to be around her.

After he received his coffee he made his way over to the table, deciding he should help out his friend and get the guy away from her. Nick placed his coffee on the table before hugging Charlotte around the shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek. He sat down and pulled the chair closer to Charlotte, smiling at the surprised but grateful look she gave him.

"Hey baby, sorry it took me so long, traffic was crazy." Nick said as he threaded his fingers through hers.

"Oh that's ok, just glad you made it," Charlotte says genuinely as she squeezes his hand.

"Who's your friend?" Nick asks curiously, a huge grin spreading on his face; pretending he doesn't see the glower Charlotte is sporting. It was fun pretending to be her boyfriend.

"This is Jack, he was just leaving," Charlotte said pointedly as she leant against Nick's shoulder and smiled lovingly at him, at which the brunette had to bite back a grin.

"Yeah, right, see you around Charlotte," Jack told before exiting the Lima Bean. Charlotte made a noise of disgust at his retreating figure, straightened herself up and withdrew her hand from Nick's; she looked down at it before wiping it on her skirt.

"Sweat much? Seriously it feels like my hand is drowning," Charlotte complained, which Nick just rolled his eyes.

"No problem char, I'm happy to help you, anything for a friend," he replied sarcastically before spooning a mouth of wiped cream into his mouth.

"Just for that I hope you get diabetes from the crap you are eating," she said snidely, Nick smiled in return.

"Love you too."

"Well you might but David doesn't."

"Oh?" Nick asked mildly intrigued as he continued to eat the wipe cream, foam was just never enough for his liking. Charlotte went on to tell him about how David was ignoring her all morning and that he hadn't taken her out all weekend. The brunette hid his smile in his coffee as he listened to her complain, occasionally interjecting 'that asshole' at the appropriate moment earning him an 'I know right?' from Charlotte. After she had finished her rant, Nick informed her of the early morning Warbler council member meeting they were having with the teaching staff. It was worth being slapped on the arm to see her bitch glare. Charlotte picked up a spoon and started swirling it around in her cup.

"So speaking of people who deserve a better boyfriend-"

"Ouch."

"-how's my little Jeff? Bastard won't return my calls," she recounted spitefully, Nick frowned.

"Char he's not a bastard, he's just… dealing with a lot," Nick explained, feeling the urge to defend his boyfriend as he searched for the correct way to word it.

"I can see you're not handling it," Charlotte said knowingly, the brunette went to defend himself but was cut off. "And don't even try to lie to me, I know you too well." He thought about saying that he was fine but let out an agitated sigh.

"He is just so…" Nick said as he struggled to search for the right word.

"Depressed?" Charlotte suggested.

"He's just not Jeff!" Nick outburst, surprising Charlotte. "He used to laugh all the time, dance for no reason, he would smile and he rarely does now! But the thing that is getting to me most is he won't touch me!" Nick shouted earning a few questioning looks from some of the customers; Charlotte placed her hand over his and nodded for him to continue with a gentle smile. "Jeff would always seek out my hand in the corridors, place his hand on my knee in Warblers practice, sit on my knee at lunch and play with my hair. Being alone with him you'd think he was in some sort of physical pain, he won't let me hold him, shies away from me when I reach out for him. He has a massive fear of beds now and won't sleep on them," Charlotte smiled sadly at him when she saw a small tear fall from his eye. "He will only want to be close to me if he is scared, which I don't mind but I don't think I can do this Char, I just want to be there for him and he won't let me. I love him so much and it is killing me seeing him like this, I'm really trying but being able to hold him without him having a panic attack hurts. I haven't kissed him in four days! I miss him and I hate what Puck did to him." Nick regressed as he choked out the final words. Charlotte helped him up from their seats, abandoning their coffees and walking out of the Lima Bean; wanting to lessen the attention they had gained from surrounding customers the café.

They managed to find a small bench on the other side of the car park. Charlotte listened as her friend poured his heart out, letting out everything he had kept inside all week as he tried to stay strong for his boyfriend. Nick wondered if Jeff even needed him anymore because he sure didn't act like it.

* * *

Nick was now back at Dalton, he felt ridiculous. He was a mess, he hadn't cried like that in a long time; not even when broke his arm in three places when he was 14. Jeff meant a lot to Nick. They had been together for over three years, so sue him if he got a little emotion when his boyfriend was suffering. He would have never let himself cry like that if it was anyone else besides Charlotte; she was his best friend after all.

Nick was on his way to returning to his room to have a shower and wash off the memories of crying like a little girl when he passed by the library. He casually looked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his boyfriend and Wes talking. As he watched, he couldn't help but feel anger coil deeply in his stomach. He saw as Wes patted the blonde's shoulder only to see him smile at the gesture, smile for god sakes! The brunette had tried for days to achieve that but never could. Nick moved away from the door and waited when he saw the Asian boy make his way to the exit of doors.

A huge dopey grin was spread across Wes's face when he exited the library that was the last straw. Nick grabbed the lapels of Wes's blazer and slammed him against the wall, maybe a little drastic but he wasn't thinking straight. Shock flashed in the Asian boy's eyes before becoming confused.

"What the hell Nick?" Wes asked as he tried to brush the brunette's hands away only to be roughly shoved against the wall again. "Get off me!"

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there?" Nick demanded.

"Talking to Jeff?" Wes said warily, trying to gauge the brunette's reaction.

"Don't lie to me!" Nick shouted, the Asian boy looked at him strangely.

"Nick you need to calm down. Look-" Wes pushed Nick's hands off him successfully and straightened his lapels. "I found Jeff asleep in the Library and I wanted to see if he was ok, I went over to him and he freaked out when I touched him after he calmed down; we talked. I told him that he needs to talk to you and stop ignoring you like he has, we've all noticed it. It's easy to tell when Jeff would rather sit by the window than near you. He said he would but you shouldn't push him," Wes ordered. Nick nodded and sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry about shoving you, it's just… been a long day then seeing Jeff smile and I snapped. Sorry." Nick said earnestly.

"It's ok, it's tough on the both of you," Wes agreed, the Asian boy was about to go onto say more about Jeff when his phone started ringing. He picked out his phone and gazed at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"I can tell you one thing, I would never have guess they would actually call."

* * *

**Yeah kind of obvious who it is but anyway.**

**Review who you think it is and if you guess right I will give you a preview.**

**Oh don't expect an update for a while. I really have no time at all for the next month to write anything.**

**So long for now**

**Squiggle xoxox**


	5. Santana

**Hello my lovely reader I know it has been forever since I have updated this story but my dad's foot amputation surgery has been confirmed and I havent felt like writting angst. I want to thank Joeysaidwoah for editing this story and kicking my butt to write this.**

**If you can remember what happened last chapter. Nick got jealous because Wes talked to Jeff and Jeff has been distant from his boyfriend so there was a confrontation.**

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A fierce bitch that let no one stand in the way of something she wanted was how people would describe Santana Lopez, but it was a complete façade. Her harsh glare would silence anyone that dared to question it and on the inside she felt as though everyone was staring at her. It felt odd to her to be self-conscious but she had good reason. Since the party, she and Brittany had started dating and it was wonderful. They had spent all their time together and dreaded being apart, it made her uneasy not seeing Brittany first up at school she also found this worrisome. She needed that reassuring smile that always warmed her heart and made her feel special. Santana wanted more than ever to be in a relationship with the beautiful girl but she was also terrified. The Latina didn't want similar harassments to happen to her as it had to Kurt; she was surprised he had lasted that long at McKinley. Most of the student body feared her but if they knew she was a lesbian and dating a girl, they would somehow think that that gave them a right to push her around and bully her for it.

Santana was looking in her locker searching for the math textbook she had placed in there last week… or was it in her car or was it that thing she had been using as a coaster? Ugh, who knew, she wasn't going to do the work anyway. She shrugged it off as a pair of thin limber arms circled her waist, she didn't even bothering trying to hide the smile on her face as she turned and saw her girlfriend smiling at her, the blonde's high pony tail swaying as she hugged her tighter. As the bubbly girl took Santana's hand, leading her to her first class; the Latina knew she had nothing to worry about.

How terribly, horrendously wrong she was. Everything was going smoothly as she sat in the back of her class, texting and checking her tweets on twitter as usual, when the jocks starting becoming more than their usual obnoxious selves. They had decided to maliciously start taunting her, saying crude things about her sex life and implying disgusting things. She had tried cutting them down with her vicious words but they were relentless. Continually asking if they could watch or join in. They would ask obnoxious questions that they had no right knowing and getting slightly abusive if she ignored them. It was hard to remain strong when you had several different sporting teams constantly insulting you. As soon as she got home, she curled up in her bed softly petting her cat, until he got up and left, only making her feel even more less wanted. The Latina didn't want to check her Facebook page, knowing there would only be more rumours and insults posted all over it. On the verge of tears, she lay with her head on the pillow, her phone cradled on her chest, thinking back to the disastrous party that Kurt had thrown but remembering that without that party, Brittany and her would never gotten together. She also made a new friend with Wes because of that party, surprising everyone including herself. Maybe now was time to cash in the promise of talking to him when something was wrong.

Santana pressed her phone to her ear waiting for him to answer, inspecting her nails as the dial tone rang on.

"Why hello Santana, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Wes answers in a cocky voice.

"Forget it," she grumbles, tempted to hang up.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" she answers agitatedly.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you would actually call," he replied, shouting a goodbye to Nick as his footfalls were heard clearly through the speaker. "I also just dealt with Nick grabbing me and pinning me to the wall a second ago, scaring the shit out of me. So excuse the abruptness of my tone."

"Why would that little twerp pin you to a wall? Planning on giving the Dalton student body a show? I didn't know you swung that way" Santana asked in amusement, feeling better already by insulting people.

"Ha ha," Wes answered drily. "Hardly, little Nicky was scared I was coming on to his boyfriend. Jeff is not coping well after what your friend put him through and apparently giving him a few encouraging words and a pat on the back warrants for almost getting your ass kicked, who knew right?"

"I still find it funny that little dwarf could pin you to a wall, maybe you should start working out to have the strength to free yourself. Nick sounds like he needs to get laid, too highly strung if you ask me."

"Well considering the condition Jeff is in; I don't think he will be getting any for a while. He will have to result to the long standing Dalton tradition of self-love for a little while," Wes said crudely. "Now was there a reason you called or just felt the need to insult me and all of my friends."

"Well as much fun it has been, I actually called for some advice. I don't know how but most of McKinley high has found out about Brittany and me, some don't care but the jocks are giving me hell and there is only so much I can put up with. Any ideas?"

"In my opinion, you normally act like a bitch and don't let anyone push you around, so my advice would be to own it. Don't let them see that it is getting to you, stand tall and keep moving on as you ignore them. Show them that you don't care and they will move on. Soon they will get bored if they see that what they are saying doesn't affect you and they will leave you alone. I know they didn't leave Kurt alone after he ignored them and it escalated, but the difference is that he didn't fight back or come off as a bad ass. With you, they won't harass you if they see that they aren't getting a reaction and they will move on. Santana you just need to be strong and everything will work out." Santana let the words sink in, that actually made a lot of sense and she was starting to feel better about her situation.

"Thanks sensei, who knew you were full of wisdom."

"Guilty. Besides if it doesn't work out with Brittany, maybe you and I would make a great couple."

"Yeah if I wasn't a lesbian and you weren't in a relationship."

"I'm single now; the coffee burn on my chest and my ruined shirt can prove how bad that break-up was."

Laughing Santana answered, "Looks like you are going to be another boy joining in the tradition of self-love as well." Her laughter growing when she heard him groaning and hang up. With the pep talk from Wes, she felt a lot better and was ready to take on McKinley High students.

* * *

**So same deal as always, if you review who you think the next chapter will be about you will get a preview.**

**And if someone can think of a better summary of this story please let me know. **

**Love Squiggle**


End file.
